The Princess' Butler
by FarronCaelum
Summary: about a princess who fell inlove with her butler viceversa...
1. Chapter 1

"Noctis! the head's looking for you, he said that he has a good offer to you", Gladiolus said. and with that Noctis came rushing to the Commander's office.

He always get thrilled with new assignments.

As Noctis reached for the Commander's office door he pushed it open, without even knocking. The commander look at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Noctis?"

Panting, Noctis said "I'm sorry but Gladiolus said you have some assignment for me"

"Ah, yes. While the King will be away. He asked me to assigned one of my soldiers to be the princess' butler. And I thought about you-"

But before Amado, the commander, had finished his sentence, Noctis interrupted him.

"It's a pleasure"

Amado laughed at his cheerfulness,"Okay you may start now"

The commander brought him to the princess...

As they reached the grand door of the princess' room, the commander knocked three times.

"Enter", said the princess quietly in a cold tone.

The commander opened the door gently,revealing a girl wearing a dress (i can't think of a color).

The commander coughed before he spoke,"Your Majesty, I want to introduce to you Noctis Lucis Caelum. Your father assigned him to become your butler"

"Nice to meet you, your Majesty. And it's a pleasure",Noctis bowed.

"Alright Mr. Amado you may leave us. Thank you", the princess said.

Then Amado left, quietly. leaving the two alone.

Noctis, as the commander left, look around the room and stopped right in front of the princess, who seems busy reading a book on her bed.

'Does she have no table here?' Noctis thought to himself and averted his eyes at the room and right on the corner was a huge elegant table with a chair.

"Uh-" he managed to say to the princess.

But the princess stay still on her position. After a few seconds,at last the princess turned to look up at him.

On a second,the princess get herself up and face her butler. She look at him from head to toe. Examining him.

the butler, too,did the same thing. He stared at the princess from head till toe and stopped right on the beautiful face of her.

'Beautiful', he thought to himself.

The princess have a long curly strawberry pink blonde hair that's fixed on one side- particularly on the left shoulder. she has an aqua eyes and full pink lips that is sooooooo tempting, which make Noctis gulped.

'What are you thinking,Noct?'

His thoughts was soon interrupted as the princess spoke.

"Honestly, I don't need any butler. I can take care of myself so you may leave now and I will just call you if it is really needed. Thankyou."

At first Noctis didn't respond as the princess words start to sink in his mind.

"...I-I'm sorry princess, but I won't leave, as ordered"

"I'm ordering you to leave!"

"I'm sorry but it is your father's order and my respect is at the king"

The princess scoffed"...alright, here's a deal. I'm challenging you to a battle. If you defeat me, I will allow you to stay. BUT if you fail, you may leave now"

* * *

**Will he defeat her or will she defeat him,?hahaha..xD**

**haha my first story and the first chapter...**

**I'm so nervous what will happen to my story..but please REVIEW..HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Before starting, Claire cut off the piece of her dress that may possibly hinder her, using only her bare hands. Knowing that the cloth is not thick.

Noctis gulped as the half of the princess' white flawless legs showed off.

Then she picked her saber and attacked Noctis.

'_Whoa that was close. She's fast_', he thought. _'But I will not let her defeat me'_

Noctis defended himself, immediately, from the aiming saber, by crossing his foil from her saber. He smirked but the princess didn't give up, she tried striking him again. But Noctis didn't let his defense guard down.

"You're good huh?" Noctis said, still smirking.

"Of course, I'm not just a princess; my father enrolled me in a fencing school and martial arts. And actually I'm a Sabreuse."

"That's very impressive princess", he smiled attractively to dazzle the princess. Claire blinked at his smile but recovered quickly.

She attacks him again but Noctis thinks fast. He quickly dodges and hooked, using the point of his foil, the handle of Claire's saber that makes it slip from her hand.

_No!_ She thought as her saber fell to the ground, making a clattering sound.

"How about that princess, it seems that I won", he said arrogantly. Placing back his foil at the right place. He crossed his arm.

The princess felt irritated. So without him noticing, she slowly went near the swords rack. And she picked a rapier.

But unfortunately, Noctis had seen her, that's why the princess, before making any move, was already pinned on the wall and the rapier slipped off her hands. And without any second thoughts she felt the butler's lips on hers.

It happened so fast, Noctis suddenly felt a slap on his face. Just then he realized what he did.

"How dare you!," the princess said then ran out of the room.

"Princess, I'm sorry-", but it was too late. The princess already left the room.

He slapped his forehead.

_Ugh… what have you done Noct._

While in the princess' room…

"How dare he?" she said while wiping her lips. She's really angry at what her 'said' butler did.

'_Why? Why did he-' _she didn't know why she can't continueher sentence.

Is it because she liked the kiss?

_Ugh! No, no that's not it…_

Then she thought again, and ended making herself believe that she can't finish her sentence because, it was her first time to be kissed! And that she also liked the feeling of it.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted.

She winced. _What's happening to me? I'm talking to myself. Claire it's just a kiss._

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. She winced more.

When she's already holding the knob. She felt nervous, because maybe it was her butler. She hesitated opening the door. The knock continued.

Then she silently turned the knob, making sure that she will not make a 'knob- twitching' sound. After she unlocked the door, she silently went to her bed and composed herself.

"Princess!" then a girl with an orange pigtailed hair appeared.

"Vanille! What are you doing here?" Claire felt a relief that it's not Noctis. But suddenly she felt irritated that, that guy didn't even think of apologizing to her.

"Oh my gosh princess, you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive. Why, did anything happened?"

"Yes… you're not opening the door or even answering", she said in a huffed tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Vanille I was just-" _making sure that it is not Noctis_. She wanted to tell instead. "I was reading a book that's why I didn't heard you knocked. I'm sorry" she said in her most sweet tone.

Then Vanille got consoled easily.

"Okay you're forgiven."

She smiled.

"Uhm… Claire, I heard that you had a new butler?"

When Claire heard it, she's sure that if she's drinking water or any liquid, she will already choke.

"Yes" she simply answered and the memory retreated to her mind. She shook her head again.

Vanille noticed her. "Princess, is something wrong?"

"Nothing… wait why are you keep calling me princess, didn't I told you to just call me by my name?"

Vanille giggled. "It's because you already have a butler"

Claire groaned at her response.

"I don't really need a butler. Dad just insisted it."

"Then you must be thankful; your father is concerned about you"

"I can take care of myself, Vanille. And, didn't he trust me?"

Her friend just sighed, and patted her back.


	3. Chapter 3

** sorry if I just updated today. We had our finals.**

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

When the princess left, Noctis left there thinking of what he had done.

_Ugh! What am I thinking? Why did I kiss her? How can you face her now! _

He started to pace back and forth, anxious.

His thoughts kept running on his mind, that make his head hurt. Until he decided.

_Alright, apologize to her…_

Then he imagined himself apologizing:

_He knocked on the princess room's door. Then she opened it. A surprised look on her face. Then he started._

"_I'm sor-"_

"_Get out! Don't ever come here again!" and when she's about to close the door, she added. "And I will tell dad what you've done"_

_Then she shut the door. ._

_After a day…_

"_Commander Amado?"_

"_Noctis, what have you done?"_

"_Well, I-"_

"_The king said you humiliated her daughter!"_

"_Humiliated? Well, I-I got tempted"_

_Amado huffed"…so, if you got tempted, you think that you can do whatever you want?"_

"_I'm sorry-"_

"_You're fired!"_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me right, Noctis. You. Are. Fired."_

"_**NO!**"_

The two guards that were patrolling heard him. He just realized that he spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Is there any problem sir?" the guard with eyeglasses said. The guards were wearing a black suit.

"N-no, I'm just…thinking aloud" he thought about a moment.

Then the other guard that has messy blond hair laughed.

"What's funny?" Noctis asked.

"Well, be careful of thinking aloud, others will think that you're crazy... By the way I'm Prompto and this is Ignis." They shook hands.

Ignis eyed him then said, "Wait, are you the butler?"

He just nodded, feeling nervous. _Did they know? Did the princess sent them here to get me?_

"Oh, alright we have to go. Take good care of her, alright?" after he heard what Ignis had said he felt relieved, he really thought that they already know.

"Right, you have my word." He smiled, guiltily. He thinks that he's lying.

Prompto winked before leaving.

Noctis, learned his lesson then decided to leave and go to the princess. While walking through the corridor, he accidentally bumped on a chair that is placed at the side of the corridor. And it gave him an idea.

He carried the chair all the way to the princess room. And placed it in front of the room and waited there.

Waiting for the princess to come out, and that's the time he will apologize to her. At least he will not get shouted by her.

An hour passed but no shadow is coming out of the room. Until he felt tired of waiting and fell asleep.

* * *

While Noctis was waiting outside, Claire just told Vanille of what her butler did to her.

"What! He must not do that to you, you're a princess you must be respected, not humiliated... I will tell-"

"Vanille, do not tell others"

"But-"

"Shh… please"

"Alright" Vanille said. But she's wondering why would the princess don't want to tell it to the king.

As if Claire can read her mind, she said, "Let me take care of it"

Vanille just nodded, then after several minutes.

"Oh, it's already dark. Alright, princess you get to sleep now. Thanks for your time. And-" Vanille was about to say something when Claire interrupted her.

"Vanille, I told you just call me Claire. Alright, thanks Vanille"

"Alright… Claire."

Vanille started towards the door. And she was surprised when she opened it.

_What was this butler doing here? Sleeping? He must not sleep he was supposed to protect her, to guard her. After on what he had done._

Claire noticed that Vanille is not moving.

"Vanille, is something wrong?"

"Uh—"_yes your butler's here. Come on let's strangle him._ She wanted to say, but it would be so mean so she said,"No…uhm- - Claire if he apologizes, will you forgive him?"

"I'll think about that" she smiled. And with that Vanille went out the room.

* * *

The following morning, after the princess fix herself and going to have her breakfast, she felt startled when she saw her butler standing in front of her.

"G-good morning princess", he managed to say. But the princess just ignored him and went to the large elegant dining room.

The dining room was really large and elegant; Noctis can't believe that that large dining room ever existed.

It has curtain draped doors, curtains swept to the side opening to a scene of red and gold chairs around a table topped with candelabras and a statue sitting on a red patterned rug in the center of the room, under a golden candle chandelier. It has paintings on the walls, a wooden ceiling, a fireplace with a statue of a Trumpeter Swan on the mantle, and another set of doors draped with red curtains, leading into another open room with red circled wallpaper.

He can't help but to stay awed in the room. When Claire saw his expression she also can't help but to smile. Keeping herself not to laugh.

As she seated, the maids came out with the tray of food. Then she started to eat.

While the princess is eating Noctis' stomach growled.

"Why don't you join me?"

"Huh? I-I'm not hungry"

The princess eyed him suspiciously "Really?"

"Y-yes…"

Then the princess ignored him and came wondering why did she offered him to join her.

After eating, a guard went to Claire.

"Milady, Prince Beaumont and Princess Fleuret is already here"

"Alright tell them I'm coming. Thank you."

Then the guard bowed and left. Claire then stand and head to her room.

After she fix herself, again. She then went to the large living room, for her visitors.

When she noticed that Noctis is still following her, she turned to him and said, "You don't need to follow me everywhere. I can take care of myself" then she left him. And Noctis then get a chance to eat.

Prince Janus Beaumont hugged Claire as he saw her.

"It's been a long while." She hugged him back.

* * *

** hope you like this chapter please REVIEW...**

**And Janus is my OC here..and I'm sorry if Noctis and Lightning here is a li'l bit OC..**

**So, enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Janus Beaumont is the only son of the Beaumont's. His parents, the king and queen, keep telling him that he must marry the only daughter of the Farron's to know their secret. They want to know what is behind the Farron's victory in all their wars. They seem impossible to lose in battles. And it seems that their kingdom can stand for a hundred years. But the Beaumont's just don't want to know the secret; they also want to get it.

Then the Beaumont's make a deal with the Farron's. If they want peace, their son and their daughter must be married, when they grew older at the right age. The Farron's hate wars, that's why they agreed even if it's really against them.

When Janus grew older his parents told him about his soon to be wife, the Farron girl. He became anxious about it. He don't like her, he didn't even know her name. So he asked his parents…

"If I already knew their secret, before the wedding, will it still be settled?"

"Well if you knew before the wedding then it's better. And it was now up to you if you want to continue it or not. But be sure that you get it."

Even if Janus is only 16 at that time he already had a smart idea. So after a conversation with his parents, he asked them, that before meeting his soon-to-be-wife, he will first ask his uncle and auntie about their debt in the kingdom. The king and queen agreed.

"I'm sorry-". He's uncle started but he interrupted him.

"I understand. But I have a better idea on how you can pay your debt." He called his cousin and told him on how he can help his parents on paying their debt. He must work on the Farron's kingdom and he must get their trust. And it's up to him on how will he do that. Then he must report to him all information and happenings around the kingdom, as soon as he gets there. But he must not tell their deal to anyone.

His cousin agreed and worked very hard for his parents. The Farron's own an army and he applied there. At first he's just a guard in the kingdom. And that's when he got a first glimpse at the princess.

'_Wow, I never thought that the princess would be that beautiful' _he thought. The princess was just 16 at that time.

Then he became an ordinary soldier who fights for the kingdom. Until his rank leveled as a sergeant.

* * *

Janus and Claire became close friends. But after Claire's debut, Janus went to the other country to visit his cousin, Stella Nox Fleuret. Stella and Claire got to know each other when they were just 17 years old. They also became good friends.

* * *

After several years of working in the kingdom, the princess is now 21, and he is 22, while Janus is already 23 at that time, King Farron had a business in other kingdom at another place. And he will be out in a month. The King then asked Amodar to give her daughter a butler who'll protect her. And the king was thinking about him. He had no idea that he already gained the trust of the king. Commander Amodar called for him. Then he became _the princess' butler._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you like this chapter…**

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While Noctis is eating, Ignis came rushing to his seat and suddenly grabbed his collar.

The maids panicked as well as Prompto as they saw what Ignis just did.

"I-Ignis, w-what's-", Noctis started but soon interrupted.

"Why are you here? Where's the princess?" Ignis said, furiously.

"S-she's…"

When Ignis noticed that Noctis can't speak properly, he let him go. Noctis fixed his collar first and said, "She's with Janus—I mean Prince Beaumont. She told me to leave her alone because I have nothing to worry, that she'll be fine."

"Noctis, let me tell you this, even if she told you to leave her alone because you have nothing to worry, you _must _still be worried, because-"

"Because Ignis likes-"

"Shut up Prompto!" Ignis said.

"…"

Noctis smiled maliciously at Ignis. When he noticed it he slightly blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have something for the Princess, huh?" Noctis teased.

"I'm just worried about the crystal…"

"Crystal?" Noctis' eyebrows furrowed.

"It is what the kingdom protects, because it gives life for our kingdom. And the princess was chosen to protect it, and that's the reason why the king assigned you to be the butler to become her right hand in protecting the crystal. You know what, you're so fortunate, because it means that the king really trust you. This is the first time the king assigned a right hand for the crystal's protection."

Noctis was so speechless after hearing what Ignis said.

_Is this the information that Janus wants to know? Must I tell him about it?_

"Don't tell me you didn't know about it?"

"Y-yeah, I didn't know anything about it. But thanks…ugh, you made me feel guilty; I think that I'm not deserved for this position. I'm not doing my job properly. See? I'm just here…" Noctis stomped his feet for emphasizing that he's just here eating, relaxing.

_I really didn't deserve this position...I'm a traitor!_

Then Noctis ran to came for the princess, but he will hide. He doesn't want the princess to be angry at him. Maybe the princess just wants to be alone that's why she commanded him to leave her alone.

Prompto hit Ignis side using his elbow when Noctis left them.

"Is that really the reason, Ignis? Or you're just jealous of Prince Beaumont?"

"Shut up"

* * *

"Why don't we go to the garden and get some fresh air?" Janus suggested.

"Sure" Claire said.

"Oh, you two go first. I'll just follow. I have something to do at the comfort room."

"Alright" Claire said. But Janus was anxious, but decided to ignore Stella.

Noctis came rushing to the garden, though no one told him that the princess is at the garden together with his greedy cousin, it seems that someone whispered it to him.

He stayed at the gazebo not far away from where the princess and his cousin were.

Then he suddenly remember about the crystal.

_Must I tell Janus about the crystal?  
_

He turned to look at the two. Claire is smiling and Janus too… they seem happy.

He sighed and thought. _How I wish I'll also make the princess smile like that… _

Then another thought came up.

_If I told Janus about the crystal then their wedding will be postponed…then…_

He sighed again_._

_Then what? marry her? Wow, as if it'll even happen… _

His thoughts were soon interrupted when someone spoke.

"Noctis? Is that you?"

As he turns around to look who it was, he almost fell from the railings of the gazebo from where he was sitting.

"Stella?"

She giggled. "I didn't expect to see you here. Hmm…tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Uh-I uh-" _ugh! What will I tell her?_

Noctis was saved when Janus saw Stella.

"Hey, Stella!" _'Sh*t, Stella must not see Noctis here. Ugh... that guy, why didn't he hide?_' ,Janus thought.

"Oh, Janus! There you are, I didn't notice you there. I'm sorry", then Stella came running to them, leaving Noctis at the gazebo.

"Whew!"

* * *

"Janus, I saw Noctis there at the gazebo…" Stella said.

"You know him?" Claire said, surprised.

"Of course, he's Janus' mmff-"Janus covered Stella's mouth before she said unnecessary things.

"He's a former soldier at the Fleuret's kingdom."Janus said and Claire nodded in agreement but Stella eyed Janus suspiciously. Janus just smiled at her.

"Uh…Claire may you excuse us for a moment?" Stella said. She wanted to know what was Janus is talking about. Claire went to the gazebo.

"What are you talking about? Noctis isn't our former soldier; he's your cousin right? Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"It's none of your business Stella… if you didn't keep your mouth shut I will not help you to get Noctis' attention."

"Heh, as if you're helping me." she crossed her arms

"Stella, please…"

* * *

Noctis heart can't stop beating when he saw the princess coming at his direction.

_What did Stella told them?_

When he tried to look up again, he was surprised to see Claire smiling at him.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me that you're an ex-soldier from the Fleuret's kingdom?"

"W-what?" _Is that Stella told them?_ "Is that necessary?" he continued.

Claire just shrugged. Then it was silent.

Janus and Stella approach at the gazebo too.

"Uhm… Claire, we have to go. We have some business to do. Thanks for your time, princess…" Janus smiled flirtatiously.

Noctis want to punch Janus' face that time.

"Thank you too…" Claire smiled halfheartedly.

Stella just winked at Claire and Noctis, then they left.

* * *

**please review...**

sorry for my bad english... :D and sorry if I can't make long chapters...

uhm...sorry if I update a bit late. I became busy this days for my graduation! xD

**btw,thanks for all who reviewed and for all your kind reviews..hope you continue reading and reviewing my story...thanks so much guys.. 3..love you..xD**


End file.
